Quiet Route
by Shi Lang
Summary: Quem nunca se perguntou o que aconteceu naquela rota? GajeelxLevy-  Oneshot  Primeira fic minha depois de um hiatus de 4 anos, sejam gentis comigo.


Quiet Route

-Eu não seria tão sortuda assim, de pegar justo o caminho calmo,né...

-Ah,isso seria azar demais!

Levy parou de andar e encarou feio, por cima do ombro, Gajeel, que estava a uns passos atrás dela. Ele estava resmungando desde quando o teste havia sido explicado, expressando toda sua vontade de quebrar o nariz de alguém que aparecesse no caminho. Se for o Natsu ou a Erza, melhor ainda.

(Afinal,foi só pra isso que ele se ofereceu,ou melhor, me informou que seria meu parceiro.)

Olhando para a cara dele agora, Levy foi tomada por um sentimento de raiva muito esquisito, que a assustou.

-Que simples...-Levy disse em meio a um suspiro, ainda encarando o garoto.

-Que? Simples o que?- perguntou ele, desconfiado.

-Pra você as coisas são tão simples. Qualquer problema ou obstáculos, pow, é só acabar com eles usando a força bruta. Que prático.-Levy deu um sorriso irônico e voltou a andar, se sentindo estranhamente irritada.

-Sim, muito prático- Respondeu Gajeel, e Levy não soube dizer se ele estava falando sério, ou estava tirando com a cara dela.

Continuaram andando por alguns minutos, sem trocar uma palavra. O túnel era meio estreito e seria escuro, se pequenos insetos luminosos não estivessem encarregados da iluminação. Levy se sentia sufocada lá.

-Me pergunto quanto tempo vai levar até o final.-Finalmente falou Levy, prendendo o cabelo com a bandana, puxando todas as mexas para um coque no topo de sua cabeça, deixando sua nuca a mostra.

-Por que, já está cansada?

-C-claro que não.- Obviamente não, não haviam passados nem 10 minutos desde que entraram na rota. Que Levy torcia com os dedos cruzados que fosse a rota "calma". Mas ela também não podia dizer que estar naquele túnel apertado com ele, a espera que a qualquer momento um inimigo apareça do nada e a derrote em 5 segundos, fosse uma coisa agradável.

Alias, ela nem sabia como definir a situação realmente. Mas estava longe de ser agradável,mesmo.

(Mas também não é tão ruim assim.)

-Se estiver cansada, eu posso te carregar,_princesinha_-Gajeel disse, com um sorriso debochado no rosto, dando enfase a palavra "princesinha".

-Não fale bobagens, eu estou bem, sério!- Levy sorriu timidamente, e voltou a caminhar firme, com passos largos- Vamos ir logo, quanto mais rápido formos, mais rápido vamos sair daqui!

Ou não. Levy pensou tristemente, disfarçando a careta que fez. Não que não confiasse no Gajeel, ele era forte e tudo mais, mas...

O que ela estava pensando, ela não confiava nele. Não totalmente. Sua cabeça dizia que tudo bem, aquilo já passou, ele mudou e agora é um de nós. Ele já havia provado isso, ela acreditava mesmo nele.

Mas seu corpo não confiava nele. Sentia calafrios sempre que ele se aproximava demais.E agora mais esse sentimento estranho que se apossou dela.

-Por que você está tão apreensiva com isso?

Levy levou um susto, e por um momento se perguntou se ele conseguia ler os pensamentos dela. Parou de andar e virou-se totalmente para ele, e perguntou assustada:

- I-Isso o-o que..?

-Com esse exame. Acha que eu não sou capaz de vencer qualquer um que apareça aqui? Eu disse que iria derrotar qualquer um que aparecesse na sua frente, e eu realmente vou.- Ele estava sério, sem o sorriso debochado de antes. Olhava fixamente para os olhos da garota,incrédulo, como ela poderia duvidar dele?

-...Eu nunca disse isso,Gajeel.- Levy se sentiu horrivel,e de repente toda aquela irritação (da onde surgiu isso?) sumiu rapidamente.- É só que...Eu sou fraca, e não teria chance nenhuma-

- Mas eu estou aqui para isso! -Gajeel exclamou, quase gritando.

-...contra nenhum deles...-Levy continuou, o ignorando.- Não é nada justo eu passar desse exame, dependendo de você...

-MAS QUE PORRA É ESSA?-Gajeel gritou, perdendo completamente a paciência. Levy se assustou, e deu um passo para trás.- O que está acontecendo com você, Levy? Qualé, se é pra ficar nesse mimimi todo, por que aceitou ir a adiante com isso? Até agora a pouco você estava confiante, mas agora mudou? O que aconteceu?

Ele tem razão, ela pensou. Algo mudou, quando eles entraram naquela rota. Levy sabia o por que, mas estava negando. Não queria acreditar naquilo de jeito nenhum.

Seria muita ironia.

-...Você resolveu ser meu parceiro para me proteger...?

- Mas o que eu acabei de falar agora, cê é surda?

-...mesmo...?- Levy abaixou a cabeça, e viu que não tinha mais escapatória agora.

-Hein, mas do que você está falando...

-Você só ficou muito zangado, porque não foi selecionado para o exame. E queria participar de qualquer jeito. Então resolveu que seria meu parceiro, por que eu era um alvo mais fragil e..

-Alvo fragil? Droga,pare de se menosprezar tanto! Da onde você tira essas ideias, francamente... - Ele fez um afago na cabeça da menina, com um sorriso confiante no rosto.- Se não fosse por você,eu teria ficado preso na guilda e não teria conseguido derrotar o Luxus, junto com o Natsu- Essa ultima parte,dita baixinho resmungando. Levy riu dele, e levantou o rosto.- Se não fosse por você, teríamos que ter esperado o encanto do Fried acabar para sair do barco. Você é a maga mais inteligente que eu conheço. Você não é a única que está dependendo de alguem, eu dependi de você duas vezes.

A menina pensou por uns segundos, olhando-o meio assustada. Ele estava certo, não estava?

-Você tem razão, não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça- Levy sorriu para ele,balançando levemente a cabeça,mais confiante agora.

-Vamos continuar andando,perdemos muito tempo por aqui.

-Certo!- Levy se voltou animada, mas ao dar o primeiro passo sentiu um tremor, uma espécie de terremoto, e perdeu o equilíbrio. Gajeel a segurou, passando firmemente os braços em torno dela.

-Você tá legal?-Ele gritou para ser ouvido entre o estrondo do terremoto.

-Estou, obrigada!- O tremor parou, e tudo voltou ao normal.-O que foi isso? Isso é... Magia...?

Gajeel olhou a volta, e em alguns instantes disse, claramente irritado.

-Malditos, eles já estão lutando, e eu aqui.

-Hei,hei, é tão ruim ficar aqui comigo?-disse brincando Levy, fazendo uma careta.

-É, se continuar assim...- Ele a soltou, e voltou a andar, rapidamente.

Levy correu para poder acompanho-lo, e ouvir melhor o que ele estava resmungando.

-Assim como, hum?- Perguntou Levy, ainda com o sorriso no rosto.

-Qualé, tu deve tá tirando com a minha cara...- Gajeel estava a cada passo mais zangado, e perdendo a paciência. Agora que ele já havia perdido a esperança de ter uma batalha nessa rota, e do jeito que as coisas estavam indo, ficar ali era uma perda de tempo.

-Hã, eu não entendi mesmo...- ela usou um tom mais cauteloso dessa vez,notando o mau-humor dele. Os papeis se inverteram tão rapidamente.

-...Por favor, não me faça parar para te dar outro sermão, quero sair logo daqui.

- Você não precisa parar para me explicar- ela o provocou, não gostando de toda aquela grosseria dele.

-Mas para isso sim.

Foi tão repentino que nem Levy sabe como tudo aconteceu. Quando se deu por conta, estava sentido o gelado da parede rochosa nas suas costas,os dedos de Gajeel segurando o queixo dela firmemente, para Levy não desviar os olhos dos dele. Que estavam tão perto agora.

Tão perto.

-Ga-gajeel...?

-É _disso_ que eu to falando-Ele se aproximou mais ainda, passando a mão pela cintura dela, a puxando para junto de si. Levy sentiu um arrepio ao sentir seu corpo encostar no dele, e esperou ter disfarçado isso bem. Ele continuou- Se você ainda não entendeu,eu te explico melhor.

-Eu não acho que isso seja...- Mas sua voz morreu, e se contentou em ficar admirando os olhos vermelho sangue, que estavam a hipnotizando e intimidando. Ela também tinha certeza que o rosto dela deveria estar naquela mesma cor agora.

-Seja o que?- Sorrindo, ele afagou os cabelos dela, soltando-os e alisando-os- Por que você está tremendo?

-E você ainda pergunta por que, por favor Gajeel, me solte...

-E se eu não soltar...?-ele a apertou mais ainda, rindo do desespero dela. Lentamente foi beijando seu pescoço, subindo até a boca. Mas parou ao ver as grossas lagrimas que Levy tentava segurar.-...Não vai começar de novo...

-Por que você faz isso, Gajeel!-Levy tentou se soltar, mas foi inútil. Ele continuava encarando-a, quieto. - Seu sádico, acha isso divertido? Acha um bom passatempo torturar pessoas, e depois aparecer como se nada tivesse acontecido?VOCÊ QUASE ME MATOU!

Gajeel soltou um pouco os braços, mas não a largou totalmente. Ela soluçava violentamente,evitando olhar para ele.

-Droga, você nunca vai me perdoar por aquilo? Eu já me desculpei, o que você quer que eu faça,que me jogue aos seus pés e implore por perdão?

-...Como é que você quer que eu te perdoe, se você continua agindo assim? A minutos atrás eu achei que você realmente tinha mudado, e que se preocupava comigo. Mas agora, vejo que é só um sádico-

-Não é isso!- Ele exclamou, interrompendo-a. Levy o olhou assustada, esperando uma continuação.-Merda, não é isso.

Ele desviou o olhar,mas manteve firme os braços em torno dela. A abraçou forte, e escondeu seu rosto por entre as mechas azuis da menina, sufocando a voz ao falar:

-Acho que estou obcecado por você.

-Hein?- Levy já não tentava mais se livrar dele, e quando se deu conta estava respondendo o forte abraço.

-Só penso em você, todo dia, toda noite. Desde quando eu entrei na guilda. Você não sabe como foi doloroso pra mim ter que lidar com o que eu fiz com você no passado. Toda vez que eu te via...- ele deu uma curta pausa e depois continuou-Isso me assombra toda noite, nunca vou conseguir me perdoar. – Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, com a cabeça apoiada no seu ombro.- Mas você parecia ter me perdoado, não parecia ter medo de mim...Por isso eu achei que... Mas eu fui um idiota...

-Gajeel, se você estiver brincando comigo...

-Ah, cala a boca.- Gajeel se recuperou, até rápido demais, do desabafo. Puxou o rosto dela, e a beijou, arrancando todo o seu folego. A relutante Levy acabou se tornando numa entorpecida Levy, se deixando levar. Foi um beijo curto, mas intenso.

Os dois se olhara

* * *

m, ainda com os rostos juntos. Depois de uns segundos de silencio, Levy falou:

-Vamos fazer de conta que nada disso aconteceu? - Gajeel a olhou incrédulo. Tudo isso, pra nada.

-...Tudo?

-É, meu piti no começo, sua tentativa de me estuprar depois- Mas ela falava isso sorrindo, o que confundia ainda mais Gajeel.

-...O beijo existiu?

-O beijo existiu.- Levy sorriu mais ainda, dando um selinho nele, e logo em seguida andando em direção a saída.

Levy puxou a mão de Gajeel, para fazer ele sair do lugar, onde estava paralisado.

-Temos um exame para completar, vamos?

-...Vamos.-Ele respondeu, sorrindo discretamente para ela.

Fin~8D

* * *

Comentários da Autora -Eu-

Olá repolhos~

Nossa, faz muito tempo que eu não escrevia uma fic 8D E mais tempo ainda que eu não postava uma por aqui.

Tanto que eu perdi a senha da outra conta, e essa é nova.

Resolvi fazer uma fic de GajeelxLevy por que apenas desenhar fanarts já não satisfazia o meu desejo (?)

Alias, quem quer ver alguns fanarts meus, entrem aqui: ravennoodle. deviantart. com

Agora, algumas observações sobre a fic mesmo

Resolvi usar Gajeel em vez de Gazille, por Gajeel ser o nome japones oficial. Eu o conheci como Gazille, e falo Gazille as vezes, mas gosto de fazer as coisas como elas são oficialmente, mas eu amo esses dois nomes :3

Tive a ideia depois de ler o manga, e ver que havia ficado aquele vácuo na historia deles, convenientemente.

Não gosto de escrever romances melosos demais, então eu acabo meio que forçando, e fica uma coisa estranha... Me desculpem, mas estou enferrujada! Espero que tenham gostado da fic mesmo assim, fiz de coração :3

É isso gente, espero fazer mais fics de FT para postar aqui XD

Mandem Reviews :B


End file.
